


Whipped

by herecomestroublr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: “Why are you laughing at me?!” Lucy began cackling, and Pidge chuckled.You looked up at him with mirthful eyes. “It was Hunk’s idea,”“Hunk?”“He said he didn’t want to actually do it,” You continued at his confused face. “But Pidge insisted.”“Insisted onwhat?”“Hunk wanted to prove how whipped you are for me by having me avoid you for the week.” You grinned. “I’d say it worked pretty well.”





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> a fic based on this ask from miki "Could you maybe write a little bit more about them when you have a chance?  
> Like, from Lance’s point of view, so we can see with no arguments how whipped he is. Hahahahaha.  
> And/or he being a little jealous his girlfriend is paying more attention to others than him, and pouting like a child trying to gain attention when, actually, it is all a plot his girlfriend made with everyone so they could prove how smitten he is over her." 
> 
> ill edit again later, but enjoy this for now!

Your name is Lance McClain, and you are very upset right now. 

Your wonderful, beautiful, amazing, pretty, kind, generous (Fuck could you go on but won’t because you’re upset) girlfriend has had _no_ time for you for the past week. Of course, you completely understood the rigorous course of the Galaxy Garrison was demanding. And high schoolers were always stressed to hell and back, but she had no time for you!

Usually you would eat lunch with [Name], Lucy, Meghan, Hunk, and sometimes Pidge, but the _entire_ week she’s been busy!

Monday was studying for a test, Tuesday was writing an essay, Wednesday was tutoring the underclassmen (this one wasn’t new, it happened every Wednesday), Thursday was girl talk day (even you had limits), and Friday was extra help from the Garrison’s mechanic. 

The school reasons would have been fine. You would have accepted it. Until it was saturday and [Name] seemed to be avoiding you entirely. 

The first time you tried to talk to her was at breakfast. She was still in her pajamas as per usual of a Saturday, and as soon as you went to hug her, she dodged and smiled sheepishly at you. 

“Come on! Let me hug you!” You had joked, pout on your face and eyes mischievous. 

“Sorry, Lance. I’m probably disgusting right now. I haven’t taken a shower yet.” she had replied, and left with Lucy to go back to her dorm. 

You had visibly deflated, and Pidge rolled their eyes while Hunk had patted your shoulder. 

“Sorry, man. Maybe she’s in a bad mood?” Hunk had said. 

You didn’t quite believe him. 

\--------

The next time you tried to talk to her was a little after 10 am. She was in the lounge with Hunk, laughing and playing cards. 

“Babe! There you are! I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you!” 

Hunk flinched and [Name] started to put away the cards. “Lance! Sorry, Hunk was just about to help me with an engineering project. We were waiting for our appointment to the room at 10.” 

That was pretty reasonable, as time in the shop after class hours had to be reserved. You were still sad either way. “Oh, okay.” You pouted, frowning and shoulders slumped. “Can I at least get a goodbye?” You help out your arms, and [Name] stood, giving you a quick hug and a kiss on the lips. Much too short for your liking, but she was already waving goodbye with and abnormally quiet Hunk hot on her trail, so you couldn’t exactly protest. 

When you turned around to exit from the other entrance, you could have sworn you saw someone duck behind the archway. When you looked, though, no one was there. You shrugged. 

Whatever. 

\--------

By lunchtime, you were pretty irritated. Sure, you understood homework came first, and that [Name] had other friends, but _this_ was ridiculous! You were sitting quietly at the back of the cafeteria with Pidge, who was typing something on their laptop quietly while they ate. 

Angrily and with exaggerated motions, you scarfed down your food as you watched your best friend, and your girlfriend and her team laugh and eat lunch at your normal table. You had been kicked out for some reason, and that really hurt. 

Pidge sighed and looked up from their laptop. “ _Alright_. What is it? Why are you so pissed?” They asked, face blank. 

You gave Pidge an _‘Are-You-Fucking-Serious?’_ look and gestured wildly with your free hand towards the table filled with your friends. 

They glanced at the table with blank eyes, adjusting their glasses. “So?”

“ _So? SO?!_ What the _hell_ , Pidge! They’ve been avoiding me _all_ week! _Especially_ [Name]! My own girlfriend, the one who I _love_ , has barely said a _word_ to me, barely touched me!” You exclaimed, frustrated as you glared longingly back at the figure of [Name], who had just playfully punched Lucy in the arm(Lucy was cackling like an anime villain too, but that’s besides the point).

Pidge rolled their eyes. “Oh calm down, Lance. It’s not like--” They paused, and the fork they were waving in their hand dropped to the table. 

Confused, you turned to look at them, only to be greeted with the wide and surprised eyes of Pidge Gunderson. “What?” you asked. 

Pidge blinked. “D-did you just… did you just say you _love_ [Name]?!” They whispered harshly at you. 

You went over your words in your head, and your eyes widened as well when you realised that yes, you did just confess that you loved your girlfriend. “ _Fuck._ ” You deadpanned. “Did I actually say that outloud?! _You weren’t supposed to hear that!_ ” You panicked, and quickly stood, grabbing your tray and absconding from the cafeteria, ignoring the calls of Pidge and the confused looks you received from your girlfriend, Hunk, and her team. 

\--------

You waited impatiently for the dial tone to end, and for the phone to be picked up as you paced back and forth in your dorm 10 minutes later. 

Finally, someone picked up. 

“ _Lance!_ Mi hijo(my son)! How are you? I’ve missed you _so_ much, _muchisísimo_ (so so much)!” The voice of your mother called through your phone’s speaker. You smiled, and visibly relaxed a bit. 

“Hola mamá. I’m fine. I just…” You trailed off. “I _may_ have said something embarrassing to Pidge, and they’re _totally_ going to tell the rest of our friends.”

“What did you say, Lance?”

You hesitated. You really hoped that no one walking by the door knew spanish, or you’d be screwed. “Le dije a Pidge que me encanta [Name](I told Pidge that I love [Name]).” 

There was silence on the other line, before a loud squeal of happiness was heard. “ _Miel! Lance está enamorado de su novia! Oh, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo mío! Convirtiéndose en un hombre! No puedo esperar para contarle a tus hermanos!_ (Honey! Lance is in love with his girlfriend! Oh I'm so proud of you, my son! Turning into a man! I can't wait to tell your siblings!)” She gushed loudly, and you heard your father yell something back to her. 

“ _M-mamá!_ ” You stuttered out, covering your quickly reddening face with your other hand. “ _Dios mío, por favor, para! Me estás avergonzando!_ (Oh my god, please stop! You're embarrassing me!)” 

She laughed. “I just can’t believe my son is in love! _Oh, día feliz!_ (Oh, happy day!)” 

After some more talking(including to your father who was absolutely _ecstatic_ ), your mom told you to tell [Name] as soon as possible, so she heard it from you, and not from Pidge. 

This was going to be harder than you thought. 

\--------

Your name is [Name] [Last Name], and you are very confused. 

“ _ABORT MISSION! ABORT MISSION!_ ” Pidge yelled, coming to a panting halt in front of you and Lucy in the docking area of the ships. You were doing some extra work to one of the test ships used for students to learn, so watching as one of your friends run in screaming was a bit confusing. 

“I’m sorry?” You asked, looking down at them from your place on top of the ship, electric drill in hand. 

“ _Dude_ , don’t come running in screaming when we’re working with power tools.” Lucy scolded, turning off the welder and lifting her mask. She kept the long gloved on. 

Pidge ignored her. “Lance loves you!” 

“ _What?_ ” You asked, eyes wide. 

“,i>WHAT?!” Lucy exclaimed. 

Pidge nodded. “When we were eating lunch, he started complaining about not being able to see you and then he said that he loved you.” 

“ _He did?_ ” You asked quietly, cheeks beginning to turn pink. 

“ _HE DID?!_ ” Lucy echoed, much louder and more dramatically. 

Pidge nodded. “Yeah! He di--” 

“ _PIDGE!_ ” 

You all turned towards the doorway, and saw a panting Lance standing there. Quickly he ran up and tried to drag them away, causing a few students to look over as they struggled in Lance’s hold. 

“Let me _go_ , dammit!” They yelled. 

Finally, you snapped out of your daze, and put down the drill. “Lance!”

He froze, and turned to look at you with teary eyes. He was always such an emotional guy. “Y-yes?”

“It it true? Do… do you love me?” The docking bay went silent. You hadn’t meant to say that so loud.

Lance let go of Pidge, and blushed. He still met your eyes though. “Yes. I do. I love you, [Name].” There was absolutely no hesitation in his voice. 

There was a pause as the room held their breath. You smiled lovingly at him, cheeks bright pink. “I love you, too, Lance.” 

He wiped at his eyes. “Then could you please come down here and give me a hug?” 

You nodded, and with the help of Lucy quickly climbed down the ship, quickly walking into his arms and hugging him tightly. Sensing the conflict was resolved, chatter resumed in the room, and the officer planted near the door sighed and rolled his eyes. 

You heard the flash of a camera, but you paid it no mind. It was probably Lucy sending a picture to Meghan. 

“What brought this on, Lance?” You finally asked, pulling a bit away to look up at your boyfriend. 

“Well, you’ve been avoiding me for the past week, and it kind of just slipped out.” He pouted down at you.

Suddenly, you burst out into laughter, clutching his shirt tightly in your fists as you laughed into his chest. Lance scoffed, and pushed you away from him to point at you in mock-anger. 

“ _Why are you laughing at me?!_ ” Lucy began cackling, and Pidge chuckled. 

You looked up at him with mirthful eyes. “It was Hunk’s idea,” 

“Hunk?”

“He said he didn’t want to actually do it,” You continued at his confused face. “But Pidge insisted.”

“Insisted on _what?_ ” 

“Hunk wanted to prove how whipped you are for me by having me avoid you for the week.” You grinned. “I’d say it worked pretty well.” 

Lance’s face went through many expressions in that moment, but the one he settled for was a puppy version of fury. “ _DAMMIT_ , HUNK!” He exclaimed, before racing from the room to find his best friend. 

“Absolutely whipped.” Lucy stated before she flipped her mask back on and picked up the welder again. 

“One-hundred percent.” Pidge said, smile on their face as they walked up to stand beside you. 

You grinned widely, all teeth, down at them. “Totally. But hey, I’m whipped, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, sorry for spanish speakers if something is incorrect, i used google translate, as i am a boring american white girl who knows ten words of spanish


End file.
